Never Thought He'd Love Me
by if i only had the heart
Summary: After getting attacked by the love of her life, Bella gets turned into a vampire only to have him fall in love with her.
1. Chapter 1,2

Chapter 1: Dead

Hi! My name is Isabella Marie Swan. My parents died in a fire about three months ago. Right now I am in the process of being adopted. I have brown hair and brown eyes. You could say that I was the freak at school. I had only a couple friends and I drown myself in school work. I am a complete klutz and blush almost 24/7. Now that you know a little bit about me lets get on with the story!

I was making my way to the parking lot to meet Angela, Alice, and Rosalie when all of the sudden I was hit in the head with a football. Being the klutz I am and with my bad luck, I fell face first into a very muddy puddle. Only when I heard a screech of horror did I realize that the mud had splashed far enough that it hit the most popular girl in school…. Lauren Mallory.

"Look what you did to my new clothes freak! You monster you did this on purpose!"

"I did not! The stupid football hit me in the head making me fall into the mud which splashed on you! And if I did do it on purpose there would be a lot more then just a few drops, it would be the whole dang puddle!"

That was the worst thing to say right about now. Not even 5 seconds later Edward Mason showed up. He was_ the_ most handsome guy at Forks High. I've had a crush on him ever since I became friends with his sister Alice.

"Why in the world would you get my girlfriend covered in mud?!" That's right Lauren and Edward were together. "What the heck did she ever do to you?" Then to my surprise Lauren walked up to me and slapped my face. Hard.

"I…I…" I couldn't even talk I was so shocked. I mean sure she has made fun of me like calling me names and stuff, but I never actually thought that she would hit me!

"You better watch yourself Swan or next time it will be more than just a slap. That's a promise" Lauren said walking away from me with Edward by her side. It was so disgusting watching them hang all over each other like that. It made me want to gag!

"That is so disgusting the way Lauren hangs all over Edward." I said. I didn't think that I had said it so loud for everyone to hear, but boy was I wrong.

"What did you just say Swan?!" Lauren yelled turning around to face me.

"Crap!" I muttered under my breath. I knew that I was going to get it now.

The next thing I knew she was right in front of me getting ready to slap me. But I was faster. I punched her right in the nose, and she fell on her butt screaming.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" And to my not-so-surprise I was hit in the face for a second time today. But what happen next I was clueless that it would happen. I was laying on the floor getting beat up by not only Lauren but also Edward, Mike, Jessica, Eric, and Tyler. After about ten minutes I fell into the darkness.

I woke who knows how long after left to the feeling of strong, cold arms picking me up off the ground. And no longer then a minute I slipped into the darkness again, hoping that the next time I woke up that I would be dead.

Chapter 2: The Things I Can Do

To my dismay, I woke up to the most excruciating pain of fire running throughout all of the veins in my body. It felt like someone was burning me from the inside out.

Luckily I blacked out after a half hour, only to wake up again. When I woke up again there was no pain.

"What happened?" I was asking myself and trying to remember, but I actually got an answer.

"Well first off you were beaten in the school parking lot where my wife and I found you. After we found you we brought you here to change you-"The man answered but I cut him off there.

"Wait a second. Change me into what? And who are you?" I asked very confused by what he said.

"Oh yes I forgot about that part. My name Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme." He answered motioning to himself and the woman that was just now standing next to him. There was something about them that was very interesting to me. They were very pale, and extremely beautiful. But what really caught my attention was there eyes. They were this butterscotch color that you could lose yourself in.

"Your eyes…they're beautiful!" I said to them in total shock of the color. I never thought you could have that color eyes.

"Ah, yes our eyes. You know your eyes can be this color to if you want." He said.

"Really? But my eyes are brown." I said with a pout. Then I realized something very important.

"Wait you didn't answer my question! What did you mean change me?" I asked.

So for the next hour they told me that I was now a vampire. They told me about my paleness, strength, speed, beauty, and how it was possible that I could have special powers. They explained the burning in the back of my throat, that I just now noticed was there, and how the color of my eyes can be either red or a topaz butterscotch color depending on what type of blood I drink- human and animal obviously.

After my hunt I noticed that my clothes were in shreds and covered in blood. I felt so embarrassed all I wanted to do was disappear.

"Um…. Bella where did you go?" Esme asked me.

"What do you mean, I'm right in front of you?" I replied. This was very weird.

"Carlisle! I found Bella's power! She can turn invisible!" Esme yelled, just a tad to loud though. But that was not all. Over the next week we found out that I had more then just one power. I could turn myself and others invisible, move things with my mind, talk to animals, create and control fire, I am immune to human blood, I am five times more beautiful than any regular vampire, and my voice can hypnotize people.

One Year Later

Today I am starting school again. After we found out that I was immune to human blood Carlisle said that it was ok if I go back to school. They had to change my last name to Cullen because I was still going to Forks High, and everyone thought that I was dead.

"Bella! You need to leave school starts soon!" Esme called.

"Ok I'm leaving right now Esme!" I replied. Putting on my black jeans, white tank top, black baggie hoddie, and my slip on shoes.

"Have a good day sweetie." She said when I was at the door.

My car was a brand new blood red Ferrari. Once I got in I put on my favorite classical CD, I sped off out of the driveway.

Once I got to the school I put on my hood and made my way to the office.

"Hi my name is Bella Cullen, I am new here." I said to Mrs. Cope.

"Ah, yes we have been expecting you. Here is your schedule and a map of the school. Have this slip signed by all of your teachers and bring it here after school. Have a nice day!"

"Thank you" I replied.

All of my classes went by fast until I got to lunch. I sat by myself staring out the window when I heard someone sit down next to me.

"Hello there, my name is Edward Cullen." He said to me.

I turned around and was about to tell him off when I looked in his eyes. They were still that deep green that I loved before I died. At that moment when I looked in his eyes I knew that I was still in love with him._ What are you saying Bella he practically killed you and you still love him!_

"Hi." I replied my voice starting to hypnotize him. I knew it was working to by glazed over look he got in his eyes. _This was easier than I thought._

"So what's your name hot stuff or would you rather just be called that?" Edward asked.

"No you may not call me that. And my name is Bella Cullen" I said getting up to throw away my untouched food. But when I looked up he was fallowing me.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fire

_Oh my god he is following me! What do I do now?!_ I thought as Edward started to head towards me._ Maybe I can start a small fire . . . It wouldn't upset Carlisle too much._

So with that thought I made a little fire start in a trashcan near him. To my relief he saw it and tried to put it out. While he did that I snuck out of the room and made my way to my next class: biology.

As soon as I sat down the bell rang signaling that lunch was in fact over. Soon everyone started to pile into the classroom, but it was the final person that came through the door that caught my eye. Edward. And the only empty seat was right next to mine.

He made his way over to his seat with a smirk on his face.

When he got to his seat he pulled my hood (which was still up by the way) down. Once he did that everyone turned to look at my face and gasped.

I heard a vary of whispers then.

"_OMG I can't believe that all of the guys are staring at her she is not even as pretty as me!" _Lauren whispered to Jessica.

"_Oh man she is hot!!"_ Mike said.

"_Wow she is even more beautiful than I though. I am so glad that I broke up Lauren over the summer!"_ I was very surprised that that statement came from Edward.

I quickly put my hood back up and my head on the desk.

I felt a tap on my shoulder ignored it. A couple minutes later I felt the tap again. Once again I ignored it. Finally the person gave up. Or so I thought, because a few seconds later there was a note on my hand. Curious I looked up and read the note.

_You're beautiful you know. You shouldn't hide it behind the hood . . . but you still look good with it on._

_**Are you trying to hit on me? Cuz it's not working. **_I wrote back.

_No, no, no. I was just saying you shouldn't hide your beauty._

_**Oh well . . .thanks . . . I guess. . . **_

After that the ball rang and I went to gym. It went by much faster than all of my other classes because all I had to do was sit on a bench and watch all of the kids try to play basketball.

I got in my car trying to avoid all of the guys that were going to ask me out. I thought I was going to make it when out of nowhere Mike Newton popped up in front of me.

"Hey Bella I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight? You know get to know each other?" He asked nervously.

"Sorry Mike but I already made plans." Trying not to get his hopes up, but at the same time trying not to hurt his feelings.

"Oh well maybe some other time." He said with a glint of hope in his eyes.

"I don't know Mike. I am pretty busy." I said. No matter what I say I would still hurt his feelings.

"Ok" Mike said looking very sad now.

I walked away and got in my car. Hopefully Carlisle didn't find out about the fire. But knowing him he knew. So as I drove home I braced myself for the upcoming argument I was about to have about how I could have exposed us and we would have to move and blah, blah, blah.


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Meeting Old Friends**

I had prepared myself for nothing. Here I was all ready to walk in the door and get yelled at when there was no one there to yell at me. That was surprise number one. I was walking up the stairs going to my room. I had just passed Carlisle's office when he popped his head through the door.

"I understand." He said. Hello surprise number two!

I was about to ask him what he meant- fully knowing already, just wanting to know how he found out- when I heard Esme.

"Bella honey I need you to go to the mall for me to get me a new black dress. My other one is to old." Esme said coming up the stairs. I quickly went to my car and dove off.

By the time I got to the mall it was 4:15. As I was walking into the store a saw Alice sitting on a chair, clothes all around her, looking sad. I was about to leave when she saw me. She perked right up and came over to me.

"Hi! I'm Alice. You're the new girl Bella aren't you?" she asked me.

"Yes I am. Nice to meet you. Why were you looking sad just a minute ago?" I asked getting curious.

" Oh well its just I usually shop with my friend but she died last year and I can't show anyone clothes that I try on anymore, because my other friend got a boyfriend and is with him a lot." She answered. _So she does remember me._ I thought.

"Well you could show me if you want." I said.

"Really?" she asked looking very hopeful.

I nodded and she dragged me to the stack of clothes she had.

After about three hours at the mall we went to her house. I was a little nervous seeing everyone there but once I come through the door it all went away.

"Hi everyone." I said in a small voice.

"Hi." Jasper said going to peck Alice on the cheek. _I guess I was right when I thought they liked each other._

"What's up new girl." Emmet said that of course.

"Hello." Rosalie greeted me.

" Edward should be down soon. He is probably just listening to music in his room." Alice said. And as if on que, Edward came down.


	4. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Edwards Last Chance**

He had grown some, maybe an inch or so. Though that isn't what I am paying attention to…I was looking into his wonderfully emerald green eyes. He was saying something, and even though I had my super sonic hearing, I couldn't tell what it was he was trying to tell me.

"I'm sorry what that was?" Ok I admit it, I was using my hypnotizing voice when I said it. Obviously its working since he hasn't answer for a couple minutes.

"I was um… I-I was just asking how you were. You know since we haven't seen each other for awhile. So ya…" He's rambling. Just the way I want it.

"I'm fine Edward. How bout you?"

"F-fine. I mean you know, same old same old. But I was wondering if you might want to I don't know have dinner with me sometime, like as friends because that would be weird if it wasn't you know seeing as you just moved here and all. So um w-w do you think?"

_Give him a chance Bella. Just one chance, if he screws up he won't get another. So what if he almost killed you? You love him don't you? Give him a chance!_

"I guess. But just this once."

"Thank you Bella, you won't regret this. I promise."

**4 Months Later**

The time has flown by. Now I know what you're going to think when I say this but I don't care. I am officially Edward's girlfriend. Have been for 2 months now. So what if he almost killed me? I'm in love. I just hope he feels the same. Somewhere deep down I knew he did, but now I wasn't so sure.

Starting two days ago he had been acting weird. He didn't talk as much around me, hasn't been going out as much with me as the beginning. Something is up…and I think I'm about to find out.

**Authors Note: I know its small but I've lost some of my inspiration and haven't found it yet. Review! I need some help with what will happen.**


	5. Authors Note

**Authors Note: I have total writers block. Now I know I just updated yesterday but I hade that written for a while. My inspiration for this story seems to have run away from me while I had my back turned. I've looked everywhere for it but it keeps changing its hiding spot. To help me find this run away inspiration, you need to coax it out of hiding with some reviews including some ideas, thoughts on the story, or even just a hello (though I think just a hello is a little pointless). Please help me find my missing inspiration!!!**


End file.
